Desperate Jess
by MagentaEmeraldTangerineEbony
Summary: Set one year before Bella arrives, Jess is detemined Edward will notice her and will stop at nothing to make him feel the same way. Edward's worst nightmare is about to be realised! The final chapter is up so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All ideas from Twilight are strictly Stephanie Meyer's.**

**This is set a year before Bella arrives in Forks and Jess fancies Edward. This one-shot is about what Jess would do if she had the courage to talk to him. I might consider carrying it on if I get good reviews. This is my first twilight fanfic so please review and enjoy!**

Jess strutted through the gates of the school that day determined Edward Cullen would notice her. She cast around anxiously, hoping that he was in school today. She eventually spotted him talking to Alice. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his beautiful face and she sighed longingly. She couldn't draw her gaze away from his caramel coloured eyes and pure white skin. She breathed in deeply, "Edward Cullen, be prepared to be blown away" she muttered to herself as she walked towards him.

"Hi Edward," she breathed.

"Erm.... hello Jessica" Edward said, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, no please call me Jess," she said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Will you walk me to my next lesson?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Er, sorry, no I um told Alice I'd walk with her, sorry Jessica. "

"Oh, don't worry about me Edward, you can go with Jess," said Alice, barely suppressing a giggle.

"OK then, come on Edward," said Jess brightly, dragging him across the car park. Edward seriously considered resisting but decided it would be a bit too risky so he allowed himself to be dragged across the school while being chatted at by Jess.

"So, Eddy what are your hobbies?" she asked. Edward resisted the urge to say hunting.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Oh, yes, I don't have any hobbies either! We are so alike!" she exclaimed, linking arms with Edward.

"Do you know your eyes are the most amazing caramel colour" she complimented, looking up at him adoringly.

Edward, deciding that this was going way too far said "I'm sorry I need the bathroom, bye" and headed in the opposite direction to Jess.

Jess smiled to herself, he was obviously completely blown away by her charms. She walked to Spanish with a smug smile on her face as she decided to try and allure him further at lunch.

_3 hours later_

Jess strolled into the canteen and plonked herself down right next to Edward. "hey there Eddie" she flirted, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"hello Jessica," said Edward.

"So, how are you today then Eddie?" asked Emmet with a broad grin on his face which soon faded when Edward glared at him.

"Oh, Eddie you must introduce me to your amazing family!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Eddie introduce us," smiled Emmet.

"I'd really rather not Jess sorry, actually I'm feeling quite sick at the moment, it looks like I'll have to go home." But Jess was determined. No way was she going to let a stomach bug foil her plans. It looked like she would have to turn up her charms a further notch.

"Oh please stay Ed, please stay for me," she pouted, twirling a lock of hair seductively (or so she thought) around her finger. Edward, ignoring his siblings' snorts of laughter, rose from the table and left immediately. Jess was astonished that Edward was so struck by her charms that he had had to leave and got up and followed Edward out of the door.

"Eddie!" she cried when she spotted him. Edward carried on walking extremely quickly.

"EDDIE!" she yelled. This time Edward couldn't ignore her and reluctantly turned to meet his fate.

"Oh Eddie, I know how you feel, I know you can't resist me and I feel the same about you, all you have to do is ask me out and I would say yes, you know we would be the perfect couple," She simpered.

"look, Jess I am so sorry but we can't be together-"

"I know, I know your type, you'll say yes eventually Eddie, you're just making me wait and I will wait Eddie! I will!" and with that, she was gone. Edward groaned deeply as he read Jess's hopeful thoughts. This girl was totally impossible.

**So, what did you think of it? I want to know! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to carry this story on so thank you to the people who reviewed! I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!!!!**

"Carlisle, I'm going hunting tomorrow and I may be some time." This was the first thing Edward said when he entered his house.

"Why? Who are you trying to avoid?" asked Carlisle.

"He's trying to avoid Jess" giggled Rosalie who was also in the living room. Edward groaned at the mention of The Dreaded One's name.

"It's not like you to run away Edward," said Carlisle, smiling.

"Trust me Carlisle, this girl is a nightmare- I need to get away from her!"

"OK" laughed Carlisle, "we'll go at about twelve o'clock tomorrow."

"thanks Carlisle, I really need to escape."

_11:55, the day of the hunting trip._

Jess was strolling down the pavement whilst absent mindedly dreaming of Edward when she stopped short. It was as if her prayers had been answered. There was Edward with his family including Carlisle and Esme. Jess was not going to miss the opportunity of spending the weekend with Edward so she rushed up to the group of vampires by the forest.

"Eddie!" she cried, hurtling into his arms.

'Eddie' was shocked. He stood on the pavement, totally stunned and tried to ignore Emmet's guffaws, Alice and Rosalie's giggles, Jasper's snorts of laughter and Carlisle's and Esme's amused smiles.

"Oh Eddie! I can't believe we bumped into eachother! We must have some kind of psychic connection or something! This is just such an amazing coincidence!" she gushed, her face lighting up with delight. "Oh, Eddie where are you going?"

"We're going to the mountains" said Carlisle, the only member of the family who was composed enough to speak.

"Oh! I _love_ the mountains!" exclaimed Jess "you must let me come with you!"

"That's really not a good idea," said Edward at once.

"Edward's right Jess, you wouldn't want to come with us" said Jasper.

"yes I would! I would absolutely love to come with you!" cried Jess who was determined not to let this opportunity pass.

Edward groaned inwardly before saying "she really is determined guys, it looks like she'll have to come" as he could see from her thoughts that she would not be persuaded.

"Yipee!" she cried "oh thank you Eddie! I knew _you _would let me come, even if your family wouldn't!" and with that she grabbed Edward's arm and said, "so, where's your car?" Edward, finally seeing a way to get back at Jess said, "actually, we're going to walk." At this her face fell but her attraction to Edward overpowered her utter dislike of walking long distances and she said "I would do anything for you Eddie" and smiled a sickly sweet smile and they set off. Jess fully believing that Edward was rendered completely powerless to her charms and Edward thinking something quite different.

**The next chapter will be about the 'hunting' trip. I know this chapter was quite short but the next chapter will be longer. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3, the longest chapter so far. I know I update really quickly but I just get so carried away!! This will be about the hunting trip and don't worry; Edward isn't going to eat Jess! Hope you enjoy it and keep those reviews coming in!**

"Can you carry me Eddie?" moaned Jess after an hour of walking.

It was pouring with rain and everyone was soaking but Jess was the only one who felt its effects.

"Are you tired all ready?" smirked Edward, "We've got about another seven or eight miles to go."

"oh, Eddie I really am so tired pleeeeease carry me," begged Jess batting her eyelashes and trying to look gorgeous with mud splattered all over her face and her hair wild and windswept.

"Edward I really think you ought to carry Jess" said Carlisle apologetically, thinking that Jess wasn't nearly as strong as them and would need to be carried or she would collapse.

"Ok, Emmett you can carry her" said Edward.

"But don't _you_ want to carry me Eddie?" asked Jess twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Edward was about to say no when Carlisle mentally told him to carry her the rest of the way. Edward groaned too softly for Jess to hear and obligingly slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes and trudged reluctantly along. Jess was expecting to be swept gracefully off of her feet and be carried in Edward's strong, muscular arms whilst he looked down adoringly at her but at least she was in Edward's arms and while she was there she was happy.

They finally arrived at the lodge in the mountains hours later and Jess was absolutely shattered and decided to use this to her advantage.

"Oh Eddie" she swooned, "I am sooooooo tired I can hardly stand up!" and collapsed into his arms. Edward strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell her to get a life.

"maybe you should get some sleep, Jess" suggested Esme.

"Yes, I think I need it," she said weekly, trying to stand up but having to support herself on Edward's arm.

"Eddie, will you show me to my room?"

"No, it's Ok, Carlisle can do that" said Edward with as much politeness as he could muster. Jess, unable to think of a good reason to persuade Edward to show her to her room, followed Carlisle up the winding, wooden staircase to the top floor.

_5 hours later_

Jess was absolutely desperate for a drink so she crept silently down the stairs so as not to wake anyone. When she arrived in the kitchen she heard soft whisperings coming from the living room and decided to investigate.

Esme, Alice and Jasper were talking in the living room as they had been all night. Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie so the last thing the three vampires wanted was to be questioned by Jess.

"Oh, hi guys" Jess said confusedly when she entered the room, "why are you still up?"

"couldn't get any sleep" replied Alice, "did we wake you up?"

"no I just wanted a drink, but why are you still in your normal clothes if you've just been in bed?" asked Jess, getting more confused by the second. Typical, thought Alice, the one time Jess isn't feeling stupid is the one time we want to hide something from her.

"Maybe you should go back to bed" suggested Jasper and Jess suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Yes.... yes maybe I should-" she replied, stumbling up the stairs in a confused fug of sleepiness. It was only when she reached her room that she realised she didn't feel sleepy at all. How strange. She walked past Edward's room just to check if he was still there. She imagined him sleeping, his pale body bathed in moonlight. However, when she opened his door she found he wasn't there. How confusing! She drew back the curtain of his room and peered out of the window-she found that she had a perfect view of the whole landscape. She stayed by the window for a while and what she saw next completely confused her- it was Edward but he was running exceptionally fast. She decided that she had had enough of this confusion and as the rest of this family wasn't going to tell her what was going on she would have to find out herself.

Meanwhile, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie were sprinting through the trees after some deer when Edward groaned.

"what's the matter?" asked Emmett.

"Jess has come looking for us," sighed Edward.

"Oh she'll never find us" said Rosalie, running even faster.

"No, she'll be killed out there with all those creatures" Carlisle said, slowing down. "We'll have to let her find us," so the four vampires reluctantly turned back, Edward particularly annoyed that Jess could control his life so much.

Jess had been walking through the forest for fifteen minutes when she saw Emmett.

He was walking at human pace through the trees, leading the group of vampires when Jess stood right infront of him and screamed.

"Aaaaaaagh! You have red eyes!!!!!!" She charged back through the forest, stumbling over twigs and tree roots.

"Oh dammit," said Emmett, wishing that he hadn't been the only member of the group that hadn't had a meal that night. Edward was already one step ahead.

"OK, if we sprint back before Jess gets there we can just tell her that it was her imagination," he said

"and Emmett can put contact lenses in to change his eye colour," suggested Carlisle, so the vampires sprinted back to the lodge and reached it long before Jess did.

_30 minutes later_

Jess hammered on the lodge door and it was opened by Edward. "Oh Eddie I am so frightened, you probably won't believe me but your brother has red eyes!" she exclaimed and, unable to resist leapt into Edward's arms even in her fear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward feigning surprise as Emmett appeared at the door.

"he has red eyes!" exclaimed Jess jabbing her finger at Emmett furiously, "I came looking for you and I saw him with red eyes, they were bright, blood red, I'm not lying honestly Eddie!" She exclaimed. Jasper appeared at the door.

"Don't worry Jess, you know that isn't true" he said, smiling softly and all of a sudden Jess felt calm and relaxed.

"Yes, you're right" she agreed, smiling dreamily at Emmett who smiled dreamily back.

When Jess was back in bed the family gathered in the living room and all of them were thinking the same thing. 'Jess is a complete nightmare.'

**Please, please keep reviewing, I have decided that there will be about 8 chapters altogether. I know this chapter was a bit boring compared to the others but the next chapter will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here's the fourth chapter, I update really quickly I know. Please review if you read it! Enjoy.**

It was nearing the end of term and brightly coloured posters adorned the walls of almost every classroom at Forks High, advertising the End of Term Ball. This was all Jess had been thinking about for the past two weeks and was driving Edward mad as she was convinced that he would ask her to the ball. He decided that this was going way too far and entered Spanish determined that he would tell Jess that he was not going to ask her to the ball.

He noticed Jess immediately, she was talking animatedly to Lauren and he sat down on the other side of her.

"Oh, hello Eddie" she simpered.

"hello Jessica, hello Lauren" Edward said. Lauren looked completely shocked and scurried over to sit by Angela.

"Right, Jessica I need you to listen to me" Edward said.

"I'm all yours Eddie" said Jessica with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ok, I know how you feel about me" he said tactfully "but what I think you don't realise is that I don't feel the same about you."

"Oh Eddie I just knew you loved me more than I love you!" Jess exclaimed.

"No, I didn't mean that" said Edward, desperately trying to get his point across as he heard Jess's rapidly progressing thoughts.

"Then- you meant to ask me to the ball!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, "oh Eddie you've made me so happy!" she squealed. 'Eddie' just sat completely still, stunned and the teacher began to speak.

Edward returned home looking extremely annoyed.

"What's the matter Eddie?" asked Emmett teasingly.

"That complete idiot Jessica is the matter" grumbled Edward.

"Oh, what's happened now?" Emmett asked,

"I'm taking her to the ball" Edward moaned. Emmett snorted loudly as Edward told him how he had tried to tell her he didn't fancy her and how she thought he was asking her to the ball.

"I'll just have to not turn up" decided Edward,

"You can't do that mate" disagreed Emmett "not when she's got her hopes up so high, she'll tell all her friends and then we'll be the centre of attention and people will start asking us questions."

"Oh, and we won't be the centre of attention if I do go to the ball with Jessica?" asked Edward irritatedly,

"Not as much as if you didn't" retaliated Emmett.

The next day Edward was met by Jess in the car park.

"Hi Eddie! It's so good to see you! I'm going shopping tomorrow with Lauren to get a new dress, it's going to be amazing I can't wait!" she exclaimed and then saw Edward's stony face. "You haven't changed your mind have you?" Jess asked, her voice losing some of its brightness.

"Of course not" said Edward through gritted teeth.

"Oh good!" cried Jess "because I'm going to try and find a bright red dress and I thought that maybe you could wear red as well so that we match, we'll just look so cute!" she said excitedly.

"No, Jess, I really don't want to wear the same colours as you, you can wear red if you want but I'm not wearing the same." Said Edward, putting his foot down.

"Oh, come on Eddie, don't be such a spoil sport" she said playfully.

"Look, Jess no way am I going to wear the same colour as you, it's just not going to happen" said Edward darkly, wishing a big hole would open up in the ground and swallow him up so he didn't have to endure much longer with this irritating girl.

"Oh, all right then" she agreed reluctantly "but at least don't wear pink or orange because otherwise we'll clash and that'll just look terrible. Wear something like white or black or just something that blends with red." Jess said.

"I think I'll just wear a black suit" said Edward through gritted teeth.

"Ok then" agreed Jess, and after a pause said "can we at least have the same coloured shoes or something so we look like an item" she begged. Edward stopped in the middle of the car park and turned to face her.

"Look, Jess we are not an item, I am not wearing anything that vaguely resembles what you're wearing and please stop calling me Eddie, my name is Edward." Edward said, very annoyed now.

"Oh, ok then Edd- I mean, Edward- I haven't made you upset have I?" she asked "I would never want to make you upset Edward" she said, looking up at him mournfully. Edward turned his back on her and walked away before he could say something he might regret.

**So, what did you think of it? If you read it please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the fifth chapter- I'm now over halfway through!!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and keep reviewing!!! I've tried to take your comments on board and I hope you enjoy it!**

Edward entered the school hall apprehensively, dreading the next few hours. It was, of course, Ball day. Students fluttered around excitedly chattering and laughing and feeling exactly the opposite of what Edward felt. Decorations festooned the large room and most people were generally standing at the side of the room watching the few people who were brave enough to dance.

He scanned the room for Jess and found her talking to Mike and Lauren by the drinks hatch. Edward made his way smoothly towards the group, trying not to think about the forthcoming night.

"Eddie!" Jess exclaimed, flinging her arms around him as soon as she saw him.

"Jess, please call me Edward" Edward said softly but firmly.

"Oh, yes sorry Edward I forgot" said Jess happily, she was just pleased to be there. "So, shall we dance then?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course" replied Edward, smiling his breathtaking smile. Jess looked up at him adoringly.

Edward led Jess to the dance floor where they twirled around amongst the few other couples, attracting a lot of stares. Edward was groaning inwardly the whole time as he read other peoples thoughts about him and Jess. After the first dance Jess needed the loo and Edward was able to just sit and not have to worry about looking happy. Alice sat down next to Edward as she was also at the ball with Jasper.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, smiling.

"Nope" replied Edward, sighing, "Where's Jasper?" he asked.

"Getting some fresh air, it's getting a bit hard for him, being near so many people, we might have to leave a bit early" Alice explained. "So, wanna dance?" she asked.

"I don't see why not" replied Edward with a smile.

The pair started dancing and they drew many more stares than Edward had with Jessica. Their movement was graceful and effortless and they seemed to float, rather than glide around the dance floor. At the end of the dance Edward looked up to see Jess glaring at him angrily and could hear her jealous thoughts. He groaned softly and left Alice to reassure Jess.

"You and Alice seemed to enjoy that" Jess said disapprovingly.

"Well, of course we did, we're brother and sister" Edward said firmly, his tone instantly reassuring her.

"Well........ if you say so" Jess said hesitatingly.

"Jess" said Edward, exasperated that she could even contemplate the idea of him going out with his sister, "me and Alice are related to each other, I would never dream of fancying her." Edward said this with a finality to his tone which told Jess the subject was closed.

Edward spent the rest of the evening with Jess, not that he could help it with her following him around the whole time like a lost and confused puppy. He didn't even have the opportunity of speaking to anyone else as Jess was watching him like some sort of love sick hawk. They danced every single dance together and Edward had put on quite a convincing show of enjoying himself.

The evening drew to a close and Edward was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly an announcement came over the speaker:

"Ok, everyone, before you go there's an announcement I would like to make." It was the voice of the principal and Edward groaned softly as he read the principal's mind. "I've been watching all the couples tonight and me and a few other teachers have noticed a particularly sweet couple. They have spent the whole evening in each other's company and I think they deserve the award for the cutest couple of the evening, the couple is....... Edward and Jessica." Jessica's face lit up with delight. "You two will win a meal for two at a romantic restaurant." Jessica felt ecstatic and Edward felt like he was about to die of embarrassment as everyone clapped and stared at the two 'lovebirds.'

**Hope you enjoyed this guys! Please review! And don't worry, nothing is going to happen with Edward and Alice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, here's the 6****th**** chapter! It's taken me a bit longer to update this chappie because I've been writing the first chapter of my Jacob/Leah fanfic (it's called Just Another Tragic Love Story if you want to read it!!!) **

**I know I said there'd be about 8 chapters but now I don't know how many because I wasn't happy with my plans. **

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far and I'm sorry, twighliter1918 I can't do your suggestion about Bella being the waitress because it's set a year before she comes but I have done something with the waitress and that idea came from your suggestion!! **

Edward had thought that the ball would be the worst night of his life but he was wrong. Very wrong.

Jess had arrived half an hour early and had spent five hours getting ready. She was wearing heavy, dark makeup and her hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate bun. Her orange mini skirt matched her tight orange crop top. She tottered through the door in her killer heels and flopped down on the nearest seat as she didn't think she could make it much further without twisting her ankle.

At first she didn't notice that everyone in the restaurant was looking at her strangely but after a while she felt people's eyes on her. She didn't even realise why they were staring at her at first. Then she noticed that this was a very sophisticated restaurant with the men wearing tuxedos and the women wearing long, flowing dresses with their hair in loose ringlets. It occurred to her that they might not approve of a teenager walking in, dressed like she was about to go clubbing.

Jess blushed a bright red and wished that Edward would turn up soon, even though it was fifteen minutes before the time that they had agreed to meet.

"Would you like anything madam?" asked the waitress in a precise, posh accent. She was very pretty with deep blue eyes and long dark hair.

"No thanks" said Jessica at first, but then, remembering that this was a very posh restaurant said "actually I'll have a bottle of champagne."

"All to yourself?" the waitress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no my- er boyfriend is going to arrive soon and he is, um, extremely partial to champagne" Jess explained, trying to speak in a posh voice but failing miserably.

"Ah, here he is now" said Jess as Edward arrived. The waitress immediately rushed over to him.

"May I take your coat sir?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes please" replied Edward, flashing her an unintentionally charming smile.

Edward began to search the room for Jessica and nearly groaned out loud when he saw her in a bright orange crop top.

"Hello Jessica" Edward said quietly, trying not to draw any more attention to them.

"Hi Edward!" squealed Jess, flinging her arms around his neck, this attracted more stares from the diners. Edward prised her off of him.

"Your girlfriend just ordered a bottle of champagne" simpered the waitress.

"My- my _girlfriend?_" said Edward, stunned.

"Yes, that's what she said" smiled the waitress sweetly.

"Well, we're really not going out, Jess knows that" Edward explained.

The waitress laughed, making Jess feel sick.

"Oh do hurry up with our champagne, waitress, Edward and I are parched" Jess commanded, flicking her hand at the waitress dismissively.

"Of course, _madam_" said the waitress, walking off into the kitchen.

"What's with the accent?" Edward asked.

"Well, this is a posh place and I wanted to fit in" Jess replied. Edward didn't bother telling her that her posh accent sounded like a cross between Indian and South African or that she didn't have a hope of fitting in while she was dressed like she was.

"The waitress is very pretty" said Jess grudgingly.

"Yes, I suppose she is" said Edward, who hadn't really looked properly at the waitress. He had told himself that he would tune out everybody's thoughts today, so he didn't notice Jess's jealousy.

"Is she prettier than me?" Jess asked.

Edward groaned. He was in for a long night.

**So, that's chapter 6, the next chapter will be about the meal, continued.**

**You can now vote for how Edward should dump Jess on my profile!**

**Votes and reviews are welcome!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy chapter 7, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed- you've all been very supportive and I'm amazed at the number of reviews I've been getting!**

**Well, here goes, keep R&Ring!!**

"Look, Jess I've told you about five times already, you and the waitress are both pretty and I do like you more than her because I don't know the waitress at all" Edward said, exasperated. Jess had been asking Edward to compare her to the waitress for the past half an hour and Edward had nearly had enough.

"This is such a nice restaurant" said Jess, nibbling at her spaghetti Bolognese. "We should come here again sometime, or we could go somewhere else like the cinema, I've heard there's a lovely romance on, it's called Candy in Love and it's about this girl called Candy-"

"I don't think we should go to the cinema" Edward interrupted.

"Well, if that isn't your thing we could always go to this cute little coffee shop, it's quite near where I live and all my friends have been there with their boyfriends. I've heard it has pink tablecloths and the atmosphere is _so_ romantic" Jess gabbled, smiling adoringly at Edward.

Edward was shocked that Jess seriously thought he would want to go to a coffee shop with pink tablecloths and a romantic atmosphere.

"Jess, the thing is I don't think we should go anywhere together because I like you as a friend, not as a girlfriend and I'm only here because we're- friends" said Edward through gritted teeth, it was hard to even say that she was his friend, let alone girlfriend! "This isn't really a romantic date it's just two friends having a meal with each other" said Edward slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"whatever you say Eddi- Edward" Jess said, reaching across the table to hold Edward's hand.

Edward slowly withdrew his hand, cursing in his head, couldn't Jess take a hint? He hadn't even hinted that time, he had told her straight and Jess still didn't believe him. He shook his head, exasperated.

"See Jess? We're just friends" Edward said gently.

The waitress appeared at the table.

"Are you both finished?" She asked.

Jess had noticed that Edward had finished earlier than her so she had left half of her spaghetti Bolognese.

"Indeed waitress I am" replied Jess, still trying to sound posh and still failing miserably. The waitress collected Edward's plate, he had hardly eaten anything.

"I would expect a big, strong man like you to eat more than this" flirted the waitress.

"My appetite isn't very big today I'm afraid" replied Edward, smiling back at her.

Jess was disturbed by this scene; she was so disturbed in fact, that she wasn't concentrating as she passed her plate to the waitress and ended up tipping half of the spaghetti Bolognese onto her lap.

Jess squealed and jumped up from her seat, sending the plate crashing to the floor and shattering. She jumped up so suddenly that she banged her head on the tray the waitress was carrying which had Edward's unfinished pasta on it (the waitress was standing behind her) and the pasta poured down the waitress's once spotless, white top.

The waitress was furious.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "That top cost me half an evening's wages!"

"Er- sorry" said Jess uncomfortably. The whole restaurant was now watching the scene, regarding Jess and the waitress contemptuously.

Edward had watched the proceedings feeling stunned but now he acted.

"me and Jess have to go now so we'll just leave you to it, the school will pay, we won this meal from them, bye" he said hurriedly and dragged Jess out of the door.

Only Jess could create a scene in that restaurant. Only Jess could show herself and him up like that. Only Jess could be so stupid.

"Thanks Edward" Jess smiled "You're my hero."

**Don't forget to vote for the ending of the story! The poll is on my profile, please, please vote and review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here's one of the last chapters!**

Jess and Edward arrived at the cinema ten minutes late. They rushed through the doors and Jess pulled him over to the counter where they would buy their tickets.

"Two adults to see Dead and Gory please" Jess chirped.

"Sorry, all the tickets for that film have already been sold" said the man at the counter.

"Are there any other films that we could see?" Jess asked, she was not going to let this ruin her plans to spend Valentine's Day with Edward Cullen.

"Candy in Love is the only film with spare tickets" said the man.

"Ok, we'll take it" Jess decided and, before Edward could think of a way to get out of it she had purchased the tickets and pulled him over to screen 1.

"Jess, I really don't feel like seeing Candy in Love" Edward tried to tell her but Jess had already sat down in the back row and Edward didn't want to make a scene so he obligingly sat down next to Jess.

In the interval Edward badly wanted to go home. The film had been one of those sickeningly mushy love films and all the while Jess kept smiling at him hopefully whenever Candy and the lead actor snogged.

"Shall we get some popcorn?" Jess suggested.

"Ok then" agreed Edward and him and Jess went to the counter where they both stopped short as they saw who was behind the counter.

It was the woman who had been the waitress at the posh restaurant they had been to.

Edward was about to grab Jess and pull her back into the cinema but the 'waitress' had already seen them and was walking over to them.

"Right, you two, I lost my job in that posh restaurant because of you and I don't want you to cause me any more problems ok?" She said in a whisper.

"OK, we really are very sorry about you losing your job" Edward said in his irresistible voice. The 'waitress' gave in.

"Alright, I forgive you, it's just your _friend_ that I'm angry with" said the waitress, looking pointedly at Jess and speaking as if Jess wasn't there.

"Please don't be angry with her either" pleaded Edward in an irresistible voice.

"OK then" she said reluctantly "but if anything like that happens again I will be angry."

"Nothing will happen, I promise" Edward said and him and Jess went back into the cinema.

The film commenced with much mushiness that Edward despised.

Jess longed for Edward to put his arm around her but, seeing as he didn't she decided to take matters into her own hands. She laid her head on Edward's chest but Edward abruptly moved away. Jess, seeing this wasn't going to work, whispered "I'm just going to go to the bathroom", got out of her seat and began to shuffle past Edward's seat but by 'accident' lost her footing and fell onto Edward's lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward" said Jess, not moving from his lap. Edward just couldn't take this anymore.

"Jess, get off of my lap please" said Edward.

"But it's quite comfy don't you think?" said Jess. Edward had nearly reached boiling point and stood up, forcing jess to leap off of his lap before she fell on the floor.

All around them people were telling them to sit down.

Just then the waitress walked in, saw Edward and Jess standing in the way of everybody and marched over to them.

"You two, sit down now" she told them quietly and Edward was about to obey when Jess said

"Why do we have to do what you tell us? I know you work here and everything but me and Eddie are enjoying ourselves" said Jess who had developed a great loathing of the girl. She didn't like the way the girl had been so affected by her 'Eddie' and she was now getting her revenge.

"Jessica just sit down" Edward said firmly.

"No, you'll do anything for her Eddie, she tells you to sit down and you just do it straight away but if I'd told you to sit down you never would have" said Jess, her voice rising so it was almost a shout. The crowd were getting angry and so was the waitress.

"Right, I gave you two a chance and you've blown it big time" the girl said. "Get out, now"

Edward pulled Jess out of the cinema, not quite believing what an unlucky day he had had.

He knew he would have to break it to Jess soon but he didn't know how she would take it seriously.

Jess sighed, Edward was definitely in love with her but he was too shy to say so. Jess decided she would try and kiss Edward soon, then he wouldn't be able to resist.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter!! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I don't really have a reason for not updating. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you to every single person who has reviewed, put me on alert and has added me to their favourites, you're all great and because of you writing this has been really enjoyable so thank you and please review the last chapter!!!**

The day started off normally. Jess met Edward as usual in the parking lot. Edward put up with her incessant rambling, as usual. And then Edward stopped walking, he just stood perfectly still, staring at something- or someone.

Jess noticed and asked Edward what the matter was.

"Oh, erm- nothing" he said, still staring at something.

Jess turned round to see what he was looking at but all she could see was an ordinary girl, standing by her truck. As she looked closer she realised she hadn't seen the girl before, and then she remembered that a new girl was due to start Forks High and this must be her.

"I think that's the new girl" Jess said with an edge to her voice; she was envious of how Edward looked at her. "Is she prettier than me Edward?" Jess asked, standing infront of Edward, obscuring the new girl from view.

"Er... I should be going to my lesson" Edward said, avoiding the question.

"Edward- is she prettier than me?" asked Jess again but Edward hurried off and started talking to the new girl.

Jess joined them "hello, you're the new girl aren't you?" she said impertinently.

"Yes" she said, blushing "my name's Bella."

"Bella's a lovely name" smiled Edward and Bella blushed even more deeply "my name's Edward by the way."

"Bella's an ordinary name really" Jess said, shocked that Edward was flirting with this new girl. "Do you like my name Eddie?" she asked but Edward ignored her.

"Do you want me to show you the way to your first class?" he asked, looking at Bella with golden, smouldering eyes.

"can you show me to my next class too? I've- erm- forgotten the way...." Jess said but trailed off at the strange looks Bella and Edward were giving her.

Jess watched them walk off with deep jealousy. How could Edward like that completely normal girl? Bella wasn't half as pretty as Jess (or so Jess thought.) Jess realised that she would have to do something desperate soon or Edward would end up falling in love with Bella.

Her opportunity came at lunchtime when she asked Bella to sit with her. Bella asked her who Edward was and Jess told her Edward didn't date. Then Jess decided it was time for action. She walked briskly up to Edward.

"Hello Edward, I'm sorry but I have to do this because otherwise you'll end up going out with completely the wrong person" and with that she kissed Edward on the lips, pulling him closer to her. Edward immediately pulled away but Jess clung on. The whole canteen was now staring at them as Edward tried to pull Jess off of him and Jess kissed him even more deeply. It looked as if Edward was responding passionately. Bella watched the scene in shock and couldn't bear to watch any longer. She hurried out of the canteen, tears threatening to overwhelm her.

Edward saw this out of the corner of his eye and pulled Jess away with even more force. He rushed out of the canteen after Bella. He needed to find her, to tell her that he loved her.

Jess, meanwhile ran out of the canteen after them, wanting to hear what Edward had thought and why he had run away. She finally caught up with him when he had reached Bella.

"Edward! Why did you run away? You must have enjoyed that!" Jess cried, running towards him.

Edward had had enough. Jess had been ruining his life for too long. He had tried to tell her politely but she hadn't listened but this time he would make her listen, she wasn't going to ruin his relationship with Bella.

"Jess, if you want the truth I don't love you, that kiss was horrible and do you know why? Because I would prefer to be kissed by Bella, I am in love with Bella, not you and I've been trying to tell you that for ages! You can't take the hint!" Edward said.

"I don't believe you" said Jess stubbornly.

"Ok then, well this will prove it to you" and he turned and kissed Bella tenderly and with more passion than he had appeared to have shown when kissing Jess. Bella felt dizzy and shocked but kissed him back and the two lovers became oblivious to Jess as she stood there, seething with anger.

"Well, I much preferred Mike Newton anyway, he is way better looking than you and he doesn't fancy stupid, ugly new girls!" Jess exclaimed, storming off in the other direction, glancing back angrily at the couple who were still kissing, seeming not to have heard what Jess had just said.

She went back into the canteen and saw Mike sitting there.

"Hi Mikie" she said, twirling a lock of hair seductively (or so she thought) around her finger.....

**So, what did you think of the final chapter? I would just like to add that the idea of Jess and Edward's kiss was pmed to me by KelseyCullen-Black when you could vote for the ending. The desperate act didn't win the poll but the idea was so good I thought I'd put it on here anyway!**


End file.
